Tangled Dreams
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Katrina, daughter of Red Hair Shanks, gets a bit more than she bargained for when she agrees to join Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. But Having consumed a devil's fruit, She's not quite so normal herself! She quickly befriends the lazy swordsman, and falls for our favorite perverted chef. Can the two find the courage to confess their feelings? And what about his constant flirting?


_"Luffy-kun~! How have you been?"_

 _"Ah, Onee-chan! You're all back?" The small boy turned around with a big smile._

 _"Yupp! Have you been protecting the village?" I smiled brightly at him, crouching down to give him a big hug._

 _"Yeah! No one will mess with this island while I'm here!"_

 _"Good." I lifted the boy into my arms, ruffling his hair._

 _"D-Don't do that! Don't mess with me, I'm not a kid, I'm a strong pirate!" He pouted, glaring at me._

 _I simply laughed at the adorable child and ruffled his hair again as he attempted to swat my hand away._

 _I heard a laugh behind me, turning around to see my father._

 _"Oi! Shanks!" Luffy squirmed in my arms so I set him down and he ran to my dad._

 _"You're gonna be a pirate, eh? Good to know you haven't lost you're sense of humor, kid!"_

 _Luffy glared and ran pull speed at my idiot father, and I sighed as I watched the two bicker._

 _"Hey! Are they at it again, Katrina?" I nodded at the long nosed man who had appeared beside me._

 _"Oh, you're here now too Yasopp-san? And yeah. It would appear that way." I sighed, walking forward._

 _I pulled the now crying small boy into my embrace, lifting him with one arm and using my other to punch the other red head in the shoulder, maybe harder than necessary._

 _My dad sighed and shook his head with a small chuckle, "Why do you always come to this anchor brat's rescue?"_

 _I rolled my eyes and glared up at him. "Don't be mean to Luffy-kun! If he has a dream then let him dream!" I grumbled._

 _"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, running a hand through his red hair and waving his other hand at me dismissively._

 _"Shut up and just go get drunk, you old man!"_

 _"Good idea, Katrina...ONWARD TO THE TAVERN, MEN!"_

 _The entirety of the crew cheered and followed my idiotic dad. I shook my head at their simple minds._

 _Treasure, Booze, Women, Rest. Lather, Rinse, Repeat._

 _I turned my eyes to the sniffling boy in my arms and gave him a reassuring smile._

 _"Why do they call me anchor all the time, Onee-chan?"_

 _"Because you can't swim yet. But I'm sure you'll learn!"_

 _"Oh...are you good at swimming?"_

 _I laughed a bit at Luffy's curious gaze._

 _"Yeah. My dad always said I spend a lot of time in the water, to the point he called me a fish when I was younger."_

 _"What? But You're too pretty to be a stinky fish, Onee-chan!" He frowned, "Why is Shanks so mean!? You're so nice, are you really related?"_

 _I gave a loud laugh at this, setting the boy down. "How about this, Luffy-kun, I'll teach you to swim starting tomorrow!"_

 _"WAHHH! REALLY!?" The boy's eyes nearly sparkled._

 _"I'm a girl of my word!"_

 _"YAY!" And with that, the boy ran off, no doubt to go pester my father to let him join the red hair pirates when he learns to swim._

* * *

 _A week had passed since then, and Luffy STILL hadn't shown for a single swim lesson. In fact, I haven't seen him at all since then. I even stayed here instead of going with the crew this time!  
_

 _I walked past the tavern, spotting the Bar owner, Makino, looking rather distressed as she ran past with Mayor._

 _"Woah, what's going on?"_

 _"Ah! Katrina-chan! It's awful!" She sobbed.  
_

 _"Wh...what's awful?" I furrowed my brow, giving her a look to show I was listening._

 _"Mountain Bandits have captured Luffy!"_

 _Without a second thought, I ran out as fast as my legs would carry me.  
_

 _"Shit! What did that kid do that could piss them off so bad!?"_

 _I skidded to a stop, spotting someone on the ground up ahead._

 _"LUFFY!" I yelled, recognizing the figure that was covered in dirt as I came nearer.  
_

 _"KATRINA-CHAN!" I heard Makino._

 _I spun 180 degrees on my heels, just in time to barely block a sword that had been swung at my mid section with a small dagger._

 _"Hehe, the little girly has some moves!" Some ugly man cackled as he towered over me._

 _I growled. I'm going to kill that ass hat father of mine for not giving me better weapons when I see him next!_

 _"WHAT'D YOU SAY, YOU APE FACE!? DON'T CALL ME GIRLY!" I aimed a kick at his chest, only to have my foot caught._

 _"Guh!" My eyes widened as I was thrown off to the side towards a building, But someone grab hold of my shoulders so the impact never came._

 _"Such a troublesome daughter, and an even more troublesome wannabe pirate kid!" I heard a sigh from above me._

 _"D-Dad!" I was placed back on my feet as he gave me an apologetic smile._

 _"Why are you looking at me like th-...?" THUD!_

 _My vision went black, and in that instant, I knew my asshole dad had knocked me out to keep me from fighting._

 _I woke in my cabin on the ship. I sat up hurriedly, only to have a hand push me back down.  
_

 _"Katrina, relax!"_

 _I went wide eyed and looked up at my dad, feeling the ship swaying...we left the island._

 _"Dad...Why did we leave!? What about Luffy! I never taught him to-..." I gasped, the familiar copper scent that i immediately recognized as blood filling my senses._

 _That's when I saw it...His arm, or lack there of._

 _"Dad!? Y-Your-!"_

 _He sighed with a sad smile, going on to explain everything to me._

 _I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes._

 _"So...that's why he never came to me to learn to swim. He'll never-...his dream..."_

 _My dad smiled brightly down at me. "I have a feeling that boy will find away around it. He's very stubborn, he learned to be that way from you, Katrina."_

* * *

 ** _BAM!_**

I jolted awake at the feeling of something slamming into my side, effectively sending me off of the bar stool that I had apparently fallen asleep on.

"Huh, guess you're not dead."


End file.
